The Jackson Files
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: jackson finds out rich kids have problems too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by somebody else... and you all would be able to recognize  
  
which were not mine :)   
  
Sorry for taking so long.. I have been very busy.. I am not in the position to add anything to my other stories..... yet.. so here is a start of something else may be brief but you'll Live.   
  
hehehehe  
  
anyways thank you all for.. keeping with me if you are that is ;) luv ya all.   
  
mmm.. sorry this story is off the top of my head i dont know what to do .. ihave an urge to write.  
but nothing to come out ont he screen except this. im thinking of something with twins but i think i will save that for my NEW NEwsie fic.   
  
mmm well lets see how this goes over.   
  
THe Jackson Files  
  
MEST: 25 to LIfe.  
  
Lyrics arent mine but the story is.   
  
Jackson brushed his slightly long black hair from his face as he settled his guitar on his knee. His nimble playing fingers rove over the smooth surface of what he considered his life. THey contined over the strings as he plucked them slightly to tune them better.   
  
His whole life was nothing but mested up, no where to take his fustrations out, no where to hide.   
  
Then he found his passion for music, and the guitar. It was the only stable thing in his life that kept him from doing something stupid like ending his life. He sighed and looked up at the tent that he has just recently been moved too. He remembered everything. What happened, the sentence, and the judge  
no jury, just one judge. Who decided that since he wasnt old enough to be charged as an adult and the crime was alittle understandable yet not in this state he figured he would send him to some Stupid camp to build "character" so mayhap in the future if He ever got out he would be a nice young man, who had learned his lesson.   
  
Already a week here. and he hated it. The kids from before acted all holier then thou, that he didnt socialize with anybody and it was fine with him because no body really tried to socialize with him either and thats exactly how he wanted it.   
  
He strummed his guitar again trying to think of what to play. He thought back to his songs he wrote but they just didnt fill his need. He closed his eyes and soon a beat seemed to form through his fingers and into the strings, he was so into his feelings that he hadnt heard a few of the tent dwellers returning from the mess hall. They had overheard some tunes and being bored decided to check it out.   
  
They all sat down as he started to sing:   
  
This is my story and here's how it goes. don't tell nobody cause nobody knows.   
The gov't says what i did was wrong, then how come it felt so right.  
Time and time it happened again years went by and she lost all her friends.   
Nowhere to turn and nowhere to run she thought that her life was done.  
I looked in her eyes and all i could see   
Was fuckin pain and misery she's so unhappy  
  
25, 25 to life. yea 25, 25 to life.   
I coulda copped, but instead I got me a new wife.  
  
25 to life is what I could get, but the look in her eyes I could never forget.  
I knocked down the door and pulled out my gun. I said grab your things and get your son.   
The pain in your life will soon be over. the pain in your life will soon be done.  
I seen a smile come to her face when she heard the sound of the gun.  
I looked into her eyes and all I could see   
was fuckin pain and misery she's so unhappy.  
  
25, 25 to life. yea 25, 25 to life. 25, 25 to life.   
I coulda copped but instead I got me a new wife   
  
So we packed up our things and headed out west.   
For this crime I commited I'll never confess.  
For once in her life she's happy   
She even said yes when I said marry me.   
That was my story and that's how it goes. I commited murder and nobody knows.  
  
25, 25 to life. yea 25, 25 to life. 25, 25 to life. I coulda copped but instead I got me a new wife.  
  
Jackson finished up his song one of the people coughed bringing him out of his thoughts. He blinked his eyes refocusing n everyone and frowned.   
  
"When did you guys get here."  
  
Lexis avoided his gaze and realized no one else was gonna say anything she   
looked up at him brushing her long blond hair from her face.   
  
"We've been here since you started singing, You have a nice voice."  
  
Dickie nods. "um yeah.. so... what was it about?" he rubbed his arm. He was a wiry guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.   
  
His cot was next to Jackson's and he was always curious about what happened to Jackson to get in. He seemed like he could be a cool guy   
if you were friends.   
  
Jackson shrugs. "aww nothing.. Just some words I put together." He ran his hands over his guitar again, the song was acutally about part of his life before coming there and the events that led up to his getting caught.   
  
Sassy flicked one of her red pigtails and blew a bubble with her gum. "oh.. I see well thats nice" she said a little disappointed.   
  
She had hoped it had more of an interesting story behind it. She got up and walked over to her cot "well good night guys." she said and layed   
down getting ready for bed.   
  
The others stayed there waiting for alittle bit.. hoping he'd offer some more but when he said nothing else they soon got up and headed to Their own cots also.  
  
Jackson watched them then slipped his guitar back under his cot and layed back his mind wandering back in to his own thoughts again. 


	2. 2

The Jackson Chronicles: The return from death  
  
Song,  
  
Return to Self Loathing: MEsT  
  
Jackson sat back and studied what he had just written. HE always had a way of writing.   
  
All he had to do was put his pen to his paper and the words seem to flow out. He never  
really realized what he was writing until he was done.   
Sighing he frowned, The words running through his pen tip were not a happy reminder for him.  
THe day seemed to flash forward into his mind, A damp night  
with nothing but the moon glowing from the water as he stared down into it,  
Wondering what he was doing.  
  
Sick of the way I am feeling.   
Waking up watching myself slipping.  
Should I just take out my eyes? No longer want them for this life.   
Acting strong only on the outside.   
Hiding shame and pain on the inside.   
I've tried to block my mind of this and pretend is doesn't exist.  
  
All the smiling and trying to keep from letting anyone know what was wrong, it was  
taking its toll on him. The stress building on his shoulders as he was once again rejected.   
He never thought it would bother him to have no one. Being through so many foster homes he got used to moving back and forth, covering the ache of being wanted by someone. But now he yearned for it. Not having anyone was tearing him apart he would end up like a hardened criminal like so many hes heard before.  
  
Loosing my mind once again.   
Stranding my thoughts (no matter what I said).   
Sleepless nights staring at the ceiling.   
Sanity running on empty.   
Try to block my mind of this and pretend it doesn't exist.   
  
He was laying in bed staring at the ceiling thoughts rolling through his head. He had to get away,  
He got up and ran, he just ran and when he stopped he was there on the bridge staring through the darkness of the depth of water. Trying to see to the other side. Is it better then what is now.  
NO answers emurged.   
  
Loosing my mind once again.   
Stranding my thoughts (no matter what I said).   
Taken for granted again.   
  
A small voice poked through his thoughts, breaking through. He blinked shaking his head for the first time realizing just exactly what he was doin. The small girl voice that claimed he was her hero. The little 6 year old with bouncing red blond curls holding him close telling him never to leave her. Her big blue eyes filling with water as her strenght slacken giving into the pain controlling her last breath. Her last wish for him to never let go. How could he forget his promise.  
  
Stranding my thoughts no matter what I said  
Loosing my mind again.   
Stranded my thoughts no matter what I said.  
  
He jumped down from the ledge and backed away the shock on his face confusing the few passers at that time. he wouldnt let this happen again no matter how hard life got for him.   
Because of that little girl who never had a chance to even get past to the good part.

Loosing my mind once again.   
Stranding my thoughts no matter what I said.   
  
He closed the pad of paper and threw it in his drawer. He wasnt goin to turn it into a song. It was too much for him. He sighed, he wasnt goin to play his guitar today, so he layed back and fell asleep.


	3. itsover

Disclaimer, I dont own the lyrics but I thougt up the rest.   
  
The Jackson Files: The return  
  
Song: ITS OVER by MeST  
  
Jackson slouched back in his chair and watched the scene. He'd seen the couple around before, but he had also seen the girl running around with someone else. He didnt pay much attention to what kind of camp drama could be cooking up he wasnt much for poking into other peoples buisiness, but since he had a seat with out having to pay for tickets and not really feeling like getting up he might   
as well join the audience. She was the kind of girl that wanted audiences and he found that out, when instead of doin this in the quietness of a tent by themselves she made it known to her boyfriend in the wreck room that she was seeing someone else and she talked real loud to make sure everyone else heard too.he smirked, braods, i tell ya he throught to himself. HE winced when he heard the crack of her palm against the guys cheek. She must not have liked the name he called her, poor guys.  
  
Jackson sighed and sipped his drink he felt someone poke his shoulder and looked up into the face of a little kid, he was about 10. Jackson heard he was in there for stealing some games.   
  
"Will you play for us jackson?" he asked quietly.  
  
Jackson frowned he didnt really want to but he also couldnt take any more of this melodrama. He noded  
  
"sure kid"   
  
The look on the boys face was worth it he realized. The smile lit his face, he never thought it would mean so much to someone that he play. Jackson shrugged and picked up his guitar.  
  
He had brought it with him in case he was inspired. He started strumming a few people turned but a lot of them were still glued to the previous scene. But after a couple more bars he had a pretty big audience.  
  
You've been waiting for  
You never knew for sure  
Cause time was goin' by  
And never asked you why  
When I would talk to you  
The words they went right through  
Your head  
  
Jacksons mind flew to his past as it always did when he sang. Song many songs reflected his past.   
  
He saw him changing, his best friend for years. Then she came and changed it all around. Jackson new she wasnt real. Whenever they came over she had the blank look on everytime he talked to her  
all her "uh huhs' were never full of truth. Evertime jackson tried to tell him,He wouldnt listen,she could do no wrong in his eyes.  
  
But I couldn't tell  
You were under her spell  
She had full control  
No one would ever know  
How much you didn't care  
Just like Sonny not Cher  
The beat didn't go on  
  
When it happend jackson kicked himself. He should have paid more attention and saved him before his downfall. She was so clever she covered up too well. As time went on He saw less of him.

She looked at you and she said to your face  
It's over, it's over  
She's got a new man and it's time for you  
To move over, move over  
You're drunk and mad you wish that you  
Were sober, were sober  
Cause now you can't get it out of your head  
That it's over, that it's over, that it's over  
  
He was already drunk when jackson found him, crying into his beer. All the memories running through his head. The ones he thought would dissappear if he drunk them away. Jackson tried to take he beer from him, the 24 pack sat next to him. Thrown around the room, nothing but empty bottles.  
  
She said she doesn't know  
It's like the Springer show  
She said that she loves you  
But that she loves him too  
So you keep holdin' on  
Your love for her is strong  
Until she says so long  
And you did nothin' wrong  
  
But this keeps happening  
Time and time again  
You're thinkin' to yourself  
She was your only friend  
But you're so fucking wrong  
That you're so fucking lame  
You realize you're all the same  
  
Through all the slurs from his mouth jackson heard the story and tried to reason with him that it was better now and he was a fool for slavin over this. She wasnt worth it, she was just goin to keep stringing him along. Using him and never loving him back.  
  
She looked at you and she said to your face  
It's over, it's over  
She's got a new man and it's time for you  
To move over, move over  
You're drunk and mad you wish that you  
Were sober, were sober  
Cause now you can't get it out of your head  
That it's over, that it's over, that it's over  
Cause it's over, it's over, it's over  
And it's over, it's over, it's over

Tell them lies and they will believe you  
When you're honest they will deceive you  
If you love them they will just leave you  
But if you play them they will stay with you

Tell them lies and they will believe you  
When you're honest they will deceive you  
If you love them they will just leave you  
But if you play them they will be with you  
  
And I'll be here when she says  
  
She looked at you and she said to your face  
It's over, it's over  
She's got a new man and it's time for you  
To move over, move over  
You're drunk and mad you wish that you  
Were sober, were sober  
Cause now you can't get it out of your head  
That it's over, that it's over, that it's over  
Cause it's over

Jackson carried him to his bed and told him he would be there in the morning, he had to take care of his friend. He took his shoes off and pried the beer from his hands.  
"there will be many more but ill always be here" Jackson told him again as he fell into a drunken slumber.  
  
She said I'm sorry it's over  
(Well it's over, it's over, it's over)  
She said I'm sorry it's over  
(And it's over, it's over, it's over)  
She said I'm sorry it's over  
(And it's over, it's over, it's over)  
She said I'm sorry it's over  
(And it's over, it's over, it's over)  
  
Jackson finishes his song and saw that the fueding couple had stopped their quarreling and were watching, well the girl was glaring. The guy started clapping loudly.  
  
"alright buddy thats what im talking about" they guy turned to his fuming girlfriend. "you can have him, i dotn need you" he smirked and walked out.   
  
The girls mouth dropped gaping. "why you little.;..."she growled at jackson and went running after her boyfriend "but you do need me. why wount you fight for me" she was saying as the door closed.  
  
Jackson shrugged and finished off his drink and headed back to his tent leaving his audeince clapping behind him.


	4. is this the end at 17

shoutouts:  
  
hey guys sorry i forgot to do shoutouts the last couple times i havent been here hehehe.. lots of crap goin on I FINALLY graduated.. im excited.. ahh.. my foot fell asleep oh well. hehe  
  
anyways onwards  
  
Brooky: hey hun.. now that im coming back you better get your tail in gear and finish up them stories. :) luv ya  
  
Nosilla: thank you for continueing to read :) and thanks for yeah :) hers some more.  
  
Truecalifornia: HELLO.. lol anyways.. thanks for reviewing :) i hope you still like it :) hehe  
  
Jornai: thank you for reviewing too. :) Yeah mest is awsome if you cant tell that i like love them lol. anyways :)  
  
The Jackson Files: is life over at 17  
  
Song: IS THIS THE END? (AT THE AGE OF 17) : MEst  
  
Jackson was walking by a park, his guitar slung over his back, when he heard the sound of destruction. He looked to where the noise was coming from and saw a kid about his age with one of those wooden swords beating the hell out of the air and wooden post. Perspiration sliding down his face and his blonde hair all over the place.   
Jackson stopped and leaned against the fence to watch him.

He had seen the kid here many times before, even though it wasnt  
his usual scene. One time he followed him home when his curiosity got the best of him and was surpised to find out he wasnt even  
from the neighborhood, instead he was a richie. Living in the big times. After that Jackson seemed to see the boy all the time. One day, on accident, they met and sort of became friends. Jackson learned that his name was Devon, and that he would come here to let off steam. He had other friends here also. Devon had invited Jackson to   
come over to his house one time and he accepted. That was the day jackson found out rich kids had problems too.  
  
Is my family falling apart or has it already   
And is my life falling apart because I'm not ready   
to live in this world all alone  
I'm not a man just a boy going through life   
the best the best that I can   
  
Devon listened through the walls as his parents fought yet again. The hated trophys on his wall rattled as his father threw something against the wall. Devon closed his eyes tight and wrapped his pillow around  
his ears to drowned out the crying of his mother and the yelling. A few more months was all he had and he would be on his own, but then what would he do. He wasnt ready to do anything on his own. His mother had pampered him all these years and there wasnt anything he could do that the maids didnt jump to do for him.   
Everything that he had earned wasnt because he did it, but because his father bought it somehow and in someway.  
  
Don't let peoples' opinions change you   
You must stay strong cause if your environment gets to you  
your sanity won't last that long  
Is this the end?  
She says she doesn't want to be here   
well why why don't she go   
Is she telling the truth   
or putting on another big show   
and I don't know if this would effect me   
or bother me in any way   
I guess that's just how I've grown up   
I live my life my own way

Don't let peoples' opinions change you   
You must stay strong cause if your environment gets to you  
your sanity won't last that long  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?

Devon walks through the halls going through the same motions all the time. Everyone thinks hes going to he just like his father. Make the big money and taking over the business, but hes got his own plans. To get out of this stinking place and do his own thing.  
NO body will know till he's gone, but itll be the best thing, otherwise it will never happen.  
  
Things are really fuct up but I know I'll make it through  
Cause I've got some good friends to help me and they've donte it too   
My friends thought I had everything 'cause my parents gave me what I want   
but what they can't see is inside my heart is torn in knots   
So lost and confused at the age of 17   
Will my life stay like this will I grow up to be old and mean   
Please God help me I know you're on my side   
Help me get the grass thats greener on the other side   
I hide   
  
He was goin to go insane. Wondering how his life would be, would he grow up to be like his parents. The people he dispised. Who threw money at him when all he wanted was a hug. Where would he live if he did what his friends did. What would he do if he didnt know how to do anything. A few bucks in his pocket couldnt get him far, but he'd have some help and maybe thats all he needed.   
  
Don't let peoples' opinions change you   
You must stay strong cause if your environment gets to you  
Your sanity won't last that long  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?  
At the age of 17 is this the end   
  
Devon looked up and spotted Jackson, then waved. Jackson nodded and waved back, not realizing that would be the last time he would ever see devon again.  
  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?  
Is this the end?  
At the age of 17 is this the end  
  
Jackson woke up in a cold sweat. HIs bed torn apart by his restless sleep. All the other kids were still sleeping. Taking a deep breath he fell back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling of the tent.   
Soon everyone would be getting up to dig. He rolled over, closed his eyes and waited.


End file.
